A Cruel Fate
by Kane Shi Megami
Summary: One shot with two seperate endings sequels if you will. Compelete IchixRuki. Rukia must live a life without the man she gave everything up for. Read the AN at the end of the oneshot please.
1. Loss

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I get nothing!

Warnings? Umm just character death… but if you read my author's note at the end it may not be really

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There were many times in Rukia's life where she did not want to face her adoptive brother, all of those times had been because of her failures and self-doubts. This would be the first time she truly did not want to see him, because he was there for something far more important than her pride.

She cradled Ichigo's head closer to her body, "Nii-san, he's still has a pulse, but I can no longer heal him all of my energy is drained."

The blood continued to spill from the gash across his chest, much like the freezing rain washing it away. Byakuya's gaze did not waver and after a pregnant silence, he drew his zanpakutou. Her eyes widened and she fell in front of her lover's body. "Please no! You can't do this! You can save him, don't take him from me!" She wasn't sure when she started crying, but it only escalated into dry sobs.

"There is nothing I can do for him," came his icy response.

She shook her head violently, "Liar!" she accused.

"It hasn't even been a year yet," she said faltering. "I haven't even been banished for a year yet and already you come for him. He's the reason I chose this! He's the only reason I gave up everything and now you're going to let him die so that I can never see him again!" Her hoarse screams did little to the crashing rain and Byakuya's expression had not changed.

"We all make choices. This was yours and now you must live with that decision. I will no longer bend the rules for you. I apologize."

"Just leave."

"I am here to collect his soul."

"Of course you are, but you can at least give me his last moments," she snapped moving to Ichigo's side.

The white robes slowly left her peripheral vision and Rukia began concentrating the rest of her life energy. A pale and bloody hand stopped her.

"Ichigo!"

His eyes were still closed and his breathing was labored. "Don't do it."

"No, I have to, I can save you!" she tried.

His weak grasp tightened slightly. "Stop…it Rukia…..the…baby."

Her violet eyes widened as her hand fell stomach. "But, I can't do this without you Ichigo, please let me-

"No."

Sagging her shoulders in defeat, she bit her lip to keep her cries at bay. What he said was true and she hated it. The baby was only three months old and was already at risk because of the abnormal spiritual energies of both of them.

Placing his hand against her face the silent tears made their way down her face. "I love you Ichigo."

His breathing stopped, "I know," was his last response to her.

She didn't know how longs he laid on top of his bleeding torso or how long she cried into his robes. But the firm grip on her shoulders made her look up into a very familiar and grim face.

"We better get you out of the rain, my son would have wanted me make sure nothing happened to you," Isshin told her wrapping her in his long brown coat. Rukia cold only nod dumbly as she saw her brother for the second time that night over Ichigo's body.

She couldn't look and instead cowered against Isshin who instead picked her up, nodded once towards Kuchiki and headed back towards the clinic. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. Ichigo's life was not wasted."

As the pair continued to walk on, both with tears in their eyes, neither noticed that rain had stopped.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay so no one kill me k: ) See I wrote two sequels to this, one happy (no Ichigo's still dead, but it's in much lighter spirits) and the other just as angsty as this one…. So yeah, don't worry after this, I'll put the angst bunny in the closet

Happy one is chapter THREE called New Beginnings

Angst one is chapter TWO called Pain.

IMPORTANT: Whichever one you read it will not mention anything of the previous chapter. For example if you read the sad one first, it will have nothing to do with the happier one that follows. The are independent of each other. K? Two separate endings!


	2. Pain

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine sadly. I own nothing : (

Warning? Umm this is NOT the happy one so skip on the next one if you want that one.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The pain was horrendous, and she could not stop the scream that made it past her clenched teeth. Dropping out of the bed, she began to crawl towards the door of her bedroom. Another wave of pain in her abdomen made her almost fall on her face but she strengthened her resolve. Something was wrong with her- no something was wrong her and _Ichigo's _baby and she would not let them take her too.

This time when the wave hit, she fell to her side and fought back the bile in her throat. She would not make it out of the apartment. Changing course for her bedside table she reached for the phone that sat there. When the fourth wave hit she felt something wet and instantly pulled up her nightgown.

Cursing all the deities, she could think of with shaky fingers dialed Isshins number. After two rings he picked up, "Rukia? What's wrong it's three o'clock at night."

"The baby….the baby is coming." Another wave of pain made her drop the phone and curl into a ball on the carpet floor. Her water had broken and it wasn't close to her due date. She had read up on pregnancy in this world enough to know that this was far from good news. She was only five months pregnant.

She was going to lose her little girl too.

Crying seemed like the weakest thing to do, but she did anyway as she tried to concentrate as much spirit energy as she could to her womb.

"If you don't stop that, you're going to die too."

Not stopping her ministrations, she looked up into her childhood friend's eyes.

"Renji," she glared "How dare you come here."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "but the captain refused to come here after.." he trailed off and instead chose to walk closer to Rukia.

"Don't get near me," she hissed.

Putting his hands up Renji sighed, "Look Rukia if I'm here that means you already know how this is going to end up. I don't like it either but if you don't stop using all of your energy on something futile you're going to die."

"I don't care."

"Look alright, I know you don't care about your own life right now, but if you die that's it! You're not going back to Soul Society; you were banned, so when you die, you die."

"I told you I don't care," she managed, "I have nothing left Renji, if our baby dies I don't want to live."

"Well you might not care about your soul but Ichigo wouldn't have wanted you to go this way," he reasoned inching closer.

"Stay back!"

"Gods Rukia will you quit being so impossible! Ichigo isn't the only one that cares for you! Other people care if you die! And I'll be damned if I go back to Soul Society and tell him that I let you die!"

Rukia froze, "He's…..they let him….he's there?" she asked tears pooling down her face. "I thought since he helped me escape that they would ban him from there too."

"Well, he's there he just can't leave. The elders are still a little pissed off with him so they're not letting him become active for a few more centuries."

She bit back a sob, "You mean once I'm dead."

"Well-

A scream from the petite woman cut him off. "Rukia!" This time she was too weak to stop him from getting closer and picking her up. He maneuvered her carefully in his arms and picked her up only to see a large amount of blood coming from her. "Fuck!"

Hearing a pounding at the door, he laid Rukia back in the bed and rushed to it around the same time Isshin broke it down. "Where is she!"

By the time Rukia was conscious again she woke to see a raven butterfly with orange specks fly out the window. Looking to her side, she saw Renji holding her hand with a solemn expression on his face. "I'm so sorry Rukia."

She gripped him back tighter, "Am I still paying for my sins?"

"What?"

"I've lost the second man I've ever loved and now I've lost his child too. Am I being punished for killing Kaien? Haven't…..haven't I paid enough?" she asked voice quivering. "Because Renji if I'm not I don't know what else I have to give."

He held her while she cried and when Isshin came back into the room he looked over her slumbering form. "Please take care of her."

"I will," he said.

And Renji slipped into the night.

AN

OMG okay okay, I promised that angst bunny was getting locked up and now he is : ) See so only happier fics from me guys!

The HAPPIER chapter is next so clicky!


	3. New Beginning

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I get absolutely nothing from writing this except to quiet the voices in my head. : ) Believe me.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"I'm really sorry Isshin."

"Not to worry my dear, it's quite alright really."

Rukia dropped her gaze to the floor, "But this is the first time he will not be able to go with you to pay his respects to his mother."

Isshin chuckled and moved out of the doorway ushering her inside, "Well considering his duties as a shinigami he has a pretty good excuse; besides Maskaki would never hold that against him."

"I see."

"Come now, are you hungry want some tea? Yuzu made some wonderful cookies and I'm sure you'll love them." Two seconds later found Rukia sitting at the kitchen table with tea and tantalizing cookies on a dish.

"Thank you for being so understanding, I mean, if it hadn't been for me-

A warm hand enveloped hers, "Please do not bring that up again." The softness in his eyes almost made her tear up along with him. "My son did the right thing. He died protecting his family and I could not be any prouder of him for doing that. He wouldn't have wanted you to continue to blame yourself for his death. Anyhow he does drop by every once in a while so it's not really like he's not here."

"Thank you Isshin," she said wiping away a stubborn tear.

"My darling daughter how many times must I tell you to call me Poppa! You are the legal wife of my son so I welcome you with open arms into the Kurosaki family!" he boasted practically climbing on top of the kitchen table to express his happiness.

Whatever sour mood was in the air was now gone and Rukia couldn't suppress her laugh. It was the first time she'd laughed since he died.

It'd only been four months.

"In fact, I must insist that you take me up on my offer to move in! After all you are nearing your due date and as a doctor, I think it is wise that you live closer to a clinic. I know you might not the prior sleeping arrangement you had while staying here, but I can always take the couch."

Rukia sighed as she reached for her tea. Living here meant living with more memories and constant reminders. Although they had only shared their new apartment for a few months, it was still less painful than the bedroom she first met him in.

"That's a really nice offer Iss-

A death glare quickly made her correct her slip up. "I mean _Poppa_, that sounds like a really nice offer, but I really do not want to impose. With it being Karin and Yuzu's junior year and with their studies I don't think it would be such a good idea."

"Nonsense, besides it wouldn't be the first time we lived under one roof. And I heard Yuzu talking about how she wishes she could fatten up her niece or nephew before they were born," he waggled his eyebrows as if sweetening up the deal. "And we all know that Karin takes the long route home from school just so that she can stop by the apartment to check on you."

"What? She does?" She must have totally been out of it to not notice _her_ reiatsu around.

"Yeah, but don't feel too bad, between Urahara and Chad's training, she's gotten pretty good at suppressing it."

Somehow that didn't make her feel any better. Rukia secretly hoped that no more of the Kurosaki siblings would get involved in Shinigami duties. However, with Chad catching the tomboy's attention, she knew all hope was lost.

"I see."

"Good then, it's settled, we'll move you back in today and you can save me the trouble of worrying about the twins. Because if they're too focused on you back in the house, then they'll probably stick around more."

Rukia clasped her hands in her lap. "You're not just saying this, are you?"

This time Isshin turned her chair around and hugged her as much as he could with a seven month baby in-between them. "My dear, you are my family and it would be my honor to welcome you into my home."

The petite ex-shinigami smiled through her tears and hugged him back. "Thank you….Poppa."

AN

See? Wasn't this much better than that sad one? I think it was….Anyhoo, the last one of these will be separate and could be taken as a one shot.


End file.
